Succubus Rock
by whackybiscuit
Summary: When Juvia turns into a groupie slave, she shows Lucy the hardcore side of rock. LucyxJuvia. Yuri. Dub-Con!


Succubus Rock  
JuviaXLucy

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.  
Warning: Lemon! Rape! Dub-Con! Yuri!**

 _ **During the Tower of Heaven Crisis: When Lucy and Juvia encountered Vidaldus….**_

 __Juvia screamed as she felt something foul and evil slither its way into her mind. "No!" she screamed. "Don't come inside!"

Lucy looked on helpless as her companion was engulfed by a bright light. Smoke obscured her vision for several seconds. When the smoke finally cleared, her eyes widened in shock and horror. Where the calm, serene, if not a little needlessly jealous, Juvia once stood, a new person had taken her place.

"Hahahahahah! Get ready for Hell, you big-tittied sow!" yelled Juvia. Her curled hair now sprawled crazily down her body and instead of her hat and thick fur clothing, she wore a lewd top that showed a lot of her cleavage and tight leather pants along with a spiked necklace around her neck; a satanic tattoo adorned her stomach. Juvia looked like the patron saint of whores.

The Celestial Spirit Wizard took several steps back in alarm. "Juvia? What… what's wrong? What's gotten into you?"

The transformed Juvia grinned wickedly. "Get ready, you sow! I'm gonna guide you straight to Hell!"

Before Lucy could stop her, Juvia rushed forward with a wave of water. The blonde shrieked as the rain-woman reached for her dress. "Juvia! Wait!" But the woman paid no heed as she pulled Lucy's new dress to pieces. Lucy tried to fight back, but her hands slipped through Juvia's watery body. Ripping off Lucy's headband and underwear, the girl was pushed against the wall naked as the day she was born.

"Hahahahah!" laughed Juvia with glee. "That's more like it! You look like the sow you are!" Lucy cringed in pain as Juvia slapped her tits around, the large D-cups bouncing with every strike. "Hahahah! Look at them bounce!" Juvia leaned forward and chomped on one of her breasts, sinking her teeth into the soft mammary.

"AHHHHH! Juvia, that hurts! Stop!" Lucy screamed in pain as Juvia nibbled on her breasts, her tongue lapping at her nipple as she chewed. As she took her mouth off she grinned at the red bite mark on her breast. Lucy broke away from the wall and tried to run, making a beeline for the keys.

Juvia watched Lucy's ass bounce as she ran and grinned. "Hah! You aren't getting away, Sow!" Her arms morphed as she hauled back. " _Water Cane!"_ She grinned wickedly as her attack connected with Lucy's back, knocking her to the ground. As Lucy lay sprawled on the ground, stunned by the sudden strike, Juvia grinned as Lucy's bare bottom was stuck up in the air. "Hahahah! That look suits you, Sow!" Over and over again Juvia struck Lucy's ass with her _Water Cane_ magic attack. Lucy cringed and clawed at the hard floor as her derriere was covered in red whip-marks.

"What kind of rock is this? Some sadistic trip?" Lucy yelled, tears of pain running down her eyes. And yet….

Juvia stuck out her tongue and grinned. "That's 'cause you're a masochistic bitch!" Grabbing her own clothes, Juvia tore her garments to shreds, revealing her bodacious body.

(A.N.: Do we even use the word bodacious anymore? Or is that just not a thing now?)

Walking up to the defenseless Lucy, Juvia leered down at her with sinful eyes. "Look at that! The little sow's all wet! You are a masochist bitch!" Lucy looked down and saw that her womanhood was indeed dripping, and not from the strikes of water.

"Nooo…" Lucy weakly cried. "That's not true…."

"Oh yes you are! You like being violated!" laughed Juvia. Hoisting Lucy up, Juvia threw her across the room, making Lucy land harshly against the cold stone floor. When the Celestial Spirit Wizard got onto her hands and knees to get up, Juvia's grin turned malevolent. "That's a nice positon for you, Sow!" Her body began to liquefy into her watery form. "Here I come!"

Lucy looked behind her and saw a torrent of water coming at her. She tried to move but it was too late; Juvia was upon her.

Or, to be more descriptively accurate, she was inside her.

"Ahhhh! What's going on?" she screamed as the watery Juvia punched into her asshole. Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her currently mind-controlled frenemy gave her an enema. Lucy's belly began to expand as she felt Juvia work her way up her insides, feeling her toes curl as more water was shoved inside her. "Ohhhhh!" She had no idea why, but the feel of the cold water sliding into her backdoor, physically bumping against all her spots inside felt amazing. Rolling over onto her back, she cringed as the watery Juvia moved around and settled into her stomach. Panting deeply, Lucy looked down and was shocked. She looked like she was nine months pregnant.

She could hear Juvia laughing from all the way inside her. It seemed downright macabre as her voice seemed to echo through Lucy's windpipe. "Hahahah! Not bad, sow! But don't get all comfy just yet. I'm only getting started!" Lucy threw her head back and yelled in pain as her stomach rippled. Juvia was using her watery body to the fullest effect by vibrating herself. Lucy, being the intelligent woman she is, understood then and there what she was doing.

Vibrations travel faster through liquid, and Juvia's vibrating made Lucy see stars as her body erupted in pleasure. "AHHHH!" she screamed, her legs spreading wide out of instinct. Her belly looked like somebody was shaking a bowl of jello violently. To Lucy it was too much for her to bear. The whole world blanked out as she screamed in pleasure as her pussy gushed. Juvia was pushed out of Lucy's rear as her body convulsed, laughing maniacally all the while. "AHHHH! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Lucy screamed as she came.

Putting her body back together, the possessed Juvia leaned down and stood over the exhausted Lucy. "Ahahahah! You like that, you slut?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at Lucy's wet pussy. "You let out a lot for a masochistic slut! Your pussy looks good enough to fuck!" Gathering her magic, Juvia focused her water magic to her crotch. " _Water Cock!_ "

As Lucy's eyes came back into focus she saw that water shot out of Juvia's crotch, forming a semi-solid cock pointing directly at Lucy. Juvia got down onto her knees and grabbed Lucy, flipping her onto her hands and knees again and spread her cheeks. Lucy gasped as Juvia's surprisingly warm cock entered her, bottoming out her womanhood. She had no time to adjust to Juvia's watery creation, as the possessed rain-woman immediately pulled out and slammed back in, starting a grueling pace for the blonde. The sound of Juvia's hips slapping against Lucy's bare booty as she slammed into her pussy filled the room with its lewd sound. Juvia pulled on Lucy's wrists, keeping her upright as she brutally punished the girl's cunt. Hearing the girl's moans made Juvia laugh again as she fucked her even harder. Getting an idea, Juvia focused her Water magic in front of Lucy. " _Water Mirror!"_

Lucy watched as water separated from Juvia's body and swirled in front of them. Soon the water rose upward and spread into an oval in front of them, reflecting their image as if it was made of pristine glass. Lucy saw her own lust-filled face in the reflection, her swaying tits and saw how her ass jiggled with each strike.

"See! You do like being violated!" Juvia grinned at Lucy's expression of pain and lust as she quickened her pace more. Reaching down she grabbed Lucy's breasts and squeezed hard. "Hahahah! Let's see if you shoot milk, you big tittied cow!" Lucy was losing her strength as Juvia kneaded her tits. She couldn't stop the waves of pleasure coursing through her as Juvia's water cock tunneled into the deepest parts of her womanhood.

Lucy could take no more. "I'm cummmming!" she screamed. Juvia, who was also at the end of her rope threw her head back and came along with her.

"AHAHAHAHAH! HERE IT CUMS, SOW!" Her tongue stuck out in a lewd, slutty fashion as she came, her water cock taking her own juices and unloading them inside Lucy as if she was actually filling her womb with sperm. As Juvia pulled out and ended her spell Lucy lay on the floor, helpless and exhausted.

That was all Vidaldus, who'd been watching the whole thing grinning and laughing evilly, needed. "Ahahaha! That's nice! I was thinking of just having her kill you, but I can see you'll make a great groupie slave too!" He began to strum on his guitar. " _Rock of Succubus!_ "

Lucy's eyes widened as she felt the music enter her mind. "No! Stop!" she screamed, putting her hands over her ears but she couldn't keep the music out. "Don't come inside!" But her screams went unheard and she disappeared in a blinding flash of light. "NOOOOO!"

Both Vidaldus and Juvia, still naked, looked and smiled as the smoke cleared. Lucy stood up and laughed. She was still naked, but now her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her body covered in gothic heart tattoos. Like Juvia she looked like a groupie slut. "Ahahahah!" she laughed. "This feels amazing! I feel like I've died and gone straight to Hell and it feels so fucking good!"

Vidaldus watched as Lucy pulled Juvia into a lewd and wet kiss, smiling as his groupie slaves went to work on each other….

THE END

 **A.N.: If you're wondering, the reason I didn't really include Vidaldus in this fic all that much is… I'm gonna be honest… that guy is too weird even for me….**


End file.
